


Fairytales

by AngelicCharizard



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mostly Platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicCharizard/pseuds/AngelicCharizard
Summary: Kept awake by a story a bit to scary for their tastes, Asta and Noelle try to come up with a few stories of their own.
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva, Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Fairytales

Noelle lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been hours since she'd heard the scary story Zora had told, and she knew for very certain that it was all made up.  
However, clouds continued to change the lighting from the full moon outside, giving her a scare every few minutes.

Noelle hopped out of bed, and crept down the hallway to the greatroom, hoping to find one of her senpai still awake.  
Instead she was met by a loud yell, which she returned by screaming at.

"N-Noelle?! You scared the heck outta me!" Asta sat up, crunches interrupted by Noelle's sudden appearance.

"W-well you scared me back, Bakasta! What are you doing awake?"

Asta folded his arms and leaned on his knees, blushing slightly. "W-welll, that story Zora-senpai told was kinda… really scary… so I'm doing crunches until I forget about it!"

"That's stupid."

"Well why are you awake?!"

Noelle flinched. "W-well, I wasn't… scared by that stupid fairy tale… I just… simply can't sleep."

Asta hummed loudly in thought. "Well… if both of us can't sleep… maybe we should tell each other stories of our own? Not scary ones, of course."

Noelle went and sat on the couch, Asta following behind. "I suppose that's not an awful idea. You start."

Asta thought for a moment, then started. "Once upon a time, there was an orphan who didn't have any magic…"

"Don't just tell me your story, you dummy!" Noelle folded her arms. "I already know most of it."

Asta pouted. "I was gonna make up what happens after!"

"Try again."

Asta sighed. "Fine. Then… Once upon a time there was an orphan that had a tiny bit of magic, like every other peasant."

"Better."

"And um…"

"And?"

Asta's brow furrowed. "Trying to come up with a story is really hard!"

Noelle frowned. "It can't be that hard!"

"Then you try!"

"Fine, then! I will." Noelle folded her arms. "Once upon a time, there was a princess. She was the fairest in the land, but every suitor who came for her hand only wished for her beauty and riches, as her magic told her.

"One day, however, a young knight entered her castle asking for her hand that her magic wouldn't work on. So, she gave him a chance. She covered her face in blotches of rouge to ruin her complexion, and dressed in a maid's clothes to greet him. When she did, the knight still told her that she was the fairest creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"She then lied about her riches, claiming that she wasn't the next in line for the throne. The knight replied that he would work extra hard to earn enough money to support the life she was accustomed to. When she asked why in the world would the knight want to marry her if she wasn't rich or beautiful, and the knight replied that her heart was the most beautiful he had ever seen. And they lived happily ever after, the end!"

Asta squinted. "But… how did the knight know she had a good heart before meeting her?"

Noelle flinched. "Sh-she did charitable things or something, I don't know!"

"Shouldn't that have been in the story, then?"

"Sh-shut up! You couldn't come up with a better one!"

"That's because you wouldn't let me tell the story I wanted to!"

Noelle pouted. "Fine! Tell your story, then."

Asta nodded. "Okay. Once upon a time there was a… knight, who didn't have any magic. Using his anti-magic sword, he was able to bring justice to anybody, regardless of how strong those who looked down on them were.  
One day, the knight met a beautiful princess."

Noelle leaned into her hands, listening closely, brow furrowed.

"Being a princess, she had super strong magical powers, but because her siblings were stronger, she thought she was weak, and her heart had hardened into ice. When the knight came to see her, she was scared, and created a tower of ice to hide herself away from him.

"Having no magic, the knight was forced to climb the tower on foot. When the knight finally arrived at the top, the princess asked why he spent so much time getting to her. The knight told her that she'd probably get lonely up there alone. – Noelle are you crying?!"

Noelle blushed, shaking her head profusely. "N-no I'm not!"

"I didn't think my story was that sad…"

Noelle waved her hand. "It's not your dumb story!" She folded her arms. "It just… reminded me of when… around when we first met…"

Asta grinned. "Oh, you got that?"

Noelle blinked. "Got what?"

"I tried to turn it into a fairy tale."

Noelle paused, then blushed profusely. "I'm the beautiful princess?!"

Asta nodded, happy with himself. "Yeah, I just made it like your story. A knight and a beautiful princess. You're royalty, so it didn't feel like it changed the story too much."

Noelle blushed. "But when you tell a fairy tale about a knight and a beautiful princess, they usually get married at the end!"

Asta thought for a while, then shrugged. “I guess sometimes…” He grinned. “But we’re definitely gonna live happily ever after, right?”

Noelle couldn’t help but smile. “Right.”


End file.
